idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is an anthropomorphic silver-white hedgehog from the future and an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. History A Polluted Future Having originated from the future, Silver experienced first-hand the effects of Dr. Eggman's conquest of the world from during Sonic's time, the result being everyone from his time living in fear and choking on polluted air. Because of this, Silver traveled back in time to stop the Eggman Empire from succeeding in its conquest. (StH: #8) The War Against the Eggman Empire After arriving in Sonic's time, Silver joined the Resistance in the war against the Eggman Empire. During the war, Silver found himself in a deadly pinch multiple times. Each time however, he was saved by the legendary Guardian Angel, whom he became a fan of. After Eggman and his empire were defeated, Silver left the Resistance and returned to his time. (StH: #8) An Empty and Metallic Future Upon his return to the future, Silver discovered that things had changed. Instead of the fear and pollution that had plagued his future before he left it, it was instead devoid of life, including the Eggman Empire. All that was left were water and sparse metallic plant life. Silver decided to once again travel back to Sonic's time to find out what had happened and prevent it. (StH: #8) The Fight Against Neo Metal Sonic After once again returning to Sonic's time, Silver heard from Amy Rose that the Resistance was looking for clues in various Eggman bases that could tell them what Neo Metal Sonic, who had taken over as leader of the Eggman Empire and was aiming to conquer the world, was up to. Silver thus went to help Sonic in an Eggman base where he came to Sonic's aid when a giant Spina attacked him. They also discovered that the Guardian Angel was nearby when she sniped another giant Spina sneaking up on them, which excited Silver. After Silver told the oblivious Sonic about the Guardian Angel, he explained his reason for once again returning to the past. The two then found the Guardian Angel, who retreated into the shadows when Silver tried talking to her. Sonic, however, convinced the Guardian Angel to trust them, and she introduced herself as Whisper. The trio then entered the computer room together, where they fought E-107 Theta and a horde of Spinas. During the fight, Silver saved Whisper when she was down. Theta was then destroyed by Sonic. With this, Whisper trusted Silver and Sonic a little more. After Whisper was kept from destroying a computer, Silver took a look at the Eggnet and discovered Neo Metal Sonic's horrific plan. Silver and Sonic subsequently contacted Resistance HQ, telling Knuckles the Echidna and Amy to call in everyone. (StH: #8) After returning to Resistance HQ, Silver and the Resistance's other allies grouped together. According to what he and Sonic had discovered, Neo Metal Sonic had conquered Angel Island, which he had turned into a flying fortress, as well as secured the Master Emerald for himself on the island. Eventually, Silver was assigned to help two of the assembled group's factions with breaking the Egg Fleet's control over Angel Island while Sonic and Knuckles confronted Neo Metal Sonic. (StH: #9) On the way to Angel Island, Silver spent the time in their ship playing cards while Tangle the Lemur messed with him. As soon as their ship approached Angel Island however, the Egg Fleet shot it down. Fortunately, Silver and his allies got off the ship before it crashed. Upon arriving on Angel Island, Silver was instructed to "wreck stuff", prompting him to start tearing incoming Egg Pawns apart. Soon after, Silver helped Tails hijack an Egg Fleet battleship by holding back the Egg Pawns on the bridge. (StH: #9, #10) When Neo Metal Sonic transformed into Master Overlord and attacked the battleship, Silver joined his allies in a midair assault on Master Overlord. They forced the robotic menace closer to Angel Island, which was in freefall due to the absence of the Master Emerald while Knuckles focused on removing the Master Emerald from its body. During the battle, Silver and his team got shaken off Master Overlord, but Silver managed to rescue everyone using his psychokinesis. Knuckles subsequently pulled the Master Emerald away from Master Overlord and brought it back to Angel Island, returning the island to the sky while Master Overlord powered down to normal. With the battle over, Silver brought everyone down to Angel Island where he thanked Whisper for her aid. (StH: #11) As everyone got ready to leave Angel Island onboard a repaired Egg Fleet battleship, Silver and Blaze the Cat chatted with each other. When Sonic came to check up on them and listened to their next move, Silver revealed after hearing Blaze's plans that he was staying in Sonic's era for the time being, as he had a nagging feeling that the future he escaped from was still going to happen and that the real threat had not yet passed. Silver and Blaze were then left to themselves while Sonic checked on the others. (StH: #12) Appearance Silver is a silver-white anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck, gold eyes and peach skin. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while on the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. For attire, he wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. Personality Silver is an optimistic young hedgehog who is full of a sense of justice, and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future to help his people at whatever the cost. However, he is somewhat over-eager and naïve, which makes him prone to making decisions without thinking things through and getting overexcited. Somewhat awkward, he has a tendency to hide behind a facade of bravado. Also, having suffered from loneliness for a very long time, Silver has a hard time grasping the concept that someone wants to be alone. Despite his faults however, Silver is a brave individual, ready to jump into the face of danger no matter the risk and quickly put himself on the line to help his allies and friends. He also has a strong capacity for kindness, which has allowed him to make friends with even isolated people, such as Whisper the Wolf. Abilities Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Whenever he uses his psychokinesis, Silver and the targets that he affects get surrounded in a cyan aura. With it, Silver can telekinetically lift, throw, hold, and move objects and beings easily as well as even immobilize enemies. He can also form constructs out of psychokinetic energies such as lassos and force-fields for protection and encasing targets. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself in order to allow him to hover and fly. Relationships Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Whisper the Wolf *Blaze the Cat *Resistance **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Badniks **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic ****Master Overlord **Dr. Starline Background information *Head writer Ian Flynn has revealed on Twitter that Silver's measurements are the same as those of his game counterpart. *Silver first appeared in 2006 video game, Sonic the Hedgehog. Even if the game was a flop, Silver had enough success and became one of the main characters of Sega's video game franchise. *Silver is the first character to use profanity in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. In Sonic the Hedgehog #8, Silver exclaimed "Oh, crap!" upon learning about Neo Metal Sonic's plans. References Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anthropromorphic Animals